Soba ni Itte
by BlueRin
Summary: "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun? Janji tetaplah janji, Naruto." - a SasuNaru fanfic, my first shounen-ai fanfic. Explicit lemon, chara death, rape in the last part. RnR please.. *bows
1. Double Trouble

Naruto Uzumaki, nama bocah 10 tahun berambut pirang itu, baru saja pulang dari tempat les ketika sekelompok anak remaja tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

"Kakak mau apa?" begitu polos, namun badannya gemetar ketakutan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, salah satu dari mereka membekap Naruto dan hampir saja menyeretnya pergi.

"Lepaskan dia atau kalian kulaporkan pada Ayahku." ancam seorang anak 12 tahun berambut raven yang tiba-tiba muncul di tempat itu, sikapnya tenang namun berwibawa. Salah satu dari remaja tersebut kaget, memperhatikan si raven dengan seksama, lalu dengan sangat terpaksa melepas cengkeramannya dari Naruto.

"Kau selamat kali ini, anak ingusan. Kalau saja anak Kepala Polisi itu tidak datang, kau mungkin sudah mati." katanya tajam, lalu mengajak kelompoknya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto yang sekarang menangis ketakutan karena menyadari dirinya hampir diculik, terduduk lemas di aspal. Si raven memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut, lalu memeluknya.

"Sa.. Sasuke?"

"Tenang, kau selamat."

Naruto masih sesunggukan. Si bocah raven, Sasuke Uchiha, kembali berbisik lembut di telinga Naruto, "Kau selamat. Aku di sini."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." pintanya polos. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat di pelukan sang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Sampai kapanpun."

"Aku janji."

* * *

**SOBA NI ITTE**

** by BlueRin**

**Naruto by **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE: T**

**WARNING: Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typos, Chara Death**

* * *

"Sasuke, bangun!" Naruto tampak kesal membangunkan seorang remaja berambut raven di hadapannya yang sedari tadi masih tidur seperti orang pingsan, Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30.

"Sasukeee! cepat bangun atau kutinggal kau. Hari ini pelajaran pertama aku ulangan!" teriaknya tak sabar, menarik selimut yang dikenakan Sasuke. Hasilnya tak sia-sia, Sasuke mulai terbangun. Ia membalikkan badan ke arah Naruto, namun bukannya turun dari kasur, ia malah menarik lengan Naruto hingga bocah pirang itu terduduk di sampingnya. Sasuke ikut mengambil posisi duduk, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Naruto.

"Ohayou, boku no kawaii Naru-chan," bisiknya lembut ke telinga Naruto. Spontan wajah Naruto memerah, ia pun langsung beranjak dari kasur.

"Ini udah siang! Aku duluan deh. Masalahnya jam pertama ini aku ulangan Biologi. Jaa ne,"

Dengan wajah _stoic_-nya Sasuke menatap kepergian Dobe yang sangat disayanginya itu. Dobe? Ya, sejak kejadian 6 tahun lalu saat Naruto hampir diculik, Sasuke telah berjanji untuk menjaga Nruto sampai kapanpun. Hingga saat Naruto memasuki SMP yang sama dengan Sasuke, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto sedikit _shock_. Ketika itu Sasuke sudah kelas 2 SMP, Naruto masih kelas 1 SMP, dan usia mereka berbeda 2 tahun. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyayanginya. Dan bahkan saat Naruto kembali memasuki SMA khusus laki-laki yang sama dengan Sasuke, mereka secara kebetulan menempati kamar asrama yang sama pula. Sejak itulah mereka menjadi benar-benar tak terpisahkan.

"Wait for me, Dobe.. I have something for you.." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki kelas yang ternyata masih kosong. Ia langsung membuka tas dan membaca buku paket Biologi. Saking seriusnya membaca, ia hampir tak memperhatikan seorang kakak kelas 2 berambut merah yang dengan tergesa memasuki kelasnya dan tampak mencari sesuatu di antara tumpukan buku di atas meja guru. Naruto mengetahui kalau itu kakak kelas dari jas almamater yang dikenakan orang itu, berwarna hijau gelap seperti milik Sasuke.

"Senpai? Mencari apa?" tegur Naruto. Merasa dipanggil, orang itu menoleh. Wow, wajahnya cukup membuat Naruto blushing sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Ngg, apa kau melihat buku bersampul pink di sekitar sini? Kata Jiraiya-sensei, bukunya ketinggalan di kelas ini. Aku disuruh mencari olehnya,"

Oh ya, Naruto ingat. Kemarin Jiraiya-sensei menggantikan Orochi-sensei dalam pelajaran Kimia. Namun bukannya serius mengajar, beliau malah menyuruh para siswa mengerjakan latihan sebanyak 30 soal sedangkan ia sendiri asyik membaca buku entah apa judulnya. Dan ya, buku itu bersampul pink.

"Sepertinya di laci meja guru, Senpai. Kemarin aku sekilas melihat Jiraiya-sensei menaruhnya di situ,"

Dengan cepat, kakak kelas itu membuka laci, dan langsung menemukan buku pink milik Jiraiya-sensei. Ia pun bernafas lega. Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Aaah.. yokatta..! Terima kasih ya!"

"Sama-sama Senpai-"

"Sasori. Namaku Sasori. Namamu?"

Merasa _surprised_, Naruto terdiam sejenak. "A-aku Naruto."

"Naru..to? Kau yang biasanya bersama Sasu-kun ya?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku sekelas dengannya."

Naruto terdiam. Sasori tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah 'kok-bisa-tahu-sih' Naruto. Saat tersenyum, sumpah, wajahnya manis sekali. Beda jauh dari wajah Teme-nya alias Sasuke yang selalu tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Selain karena aku sekelas dengan Sasuke, kalian selalu bersama kemana pun. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Sekali lagi arigatou ne, Naruto-kun!"

"Haik.."

Beberapa detik setelah Sasori keluar kelas, Naruto terpaku di kursinya. _Kalian selalu bersama kemana pun.._ _Jadi begitu ya.._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**KRIIIIIIIIIIING**

Ulangan Biologi pun dimulai! Karena memang sudah belajar keras sejak minggu kemarin, Naruto dapat mengerjakan soal dengan lancar. Tak sampai 1 jam ia sudah selesai. Namun, tetap harus menunggu sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Saat istirahat ia memilih ke perpustakaan untuk sekedar surfing internet, merilekskan dirinya. Ia baru saja akan duduk di depan komputer ketika seseorang membisikkan namanya dari belakang. Ia sekejap merinding, lalu perlahan ia menoleh.

"Sasu-"

Kata-katanya tidak dapat dilanjutkan karena orang itu, yang membisikinya tadi, yang ternyata Sasuke, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Membuat semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tak berkedip.

Tepat sepuluh detik, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Naruto tetap dengan wajah _stoic_-nya yang khas. Naruto masih terdiam kaget.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-chan."

.

.

.

**BLAM**

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Oh, rupanya Naruto yang membanting pintu. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah bersama Sasuke.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau menciumku di depan umum?" katanya marah pada Sasuke. Yang diajak bicara malah terlihat santai.

"Itu hukuman karena tadi pagi kau meninggalkanku berangkat sendiri ke sekolah." jawab Sasuke singkat namun tegas.

Mata Naruto memerah. Ia masih merasa sangat malu pada orang-orang di perpustakaan tadi. Sasuke melirik Dobe-nya dan menebak, _sebentar lagi anak ini pasti menangis_.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Naruto mulai mengucek matanya. Ia pun menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau menangis, hah? Cengeng!"

"..."

"Hn. Baiklah, kalau kau tak suka, aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu lagi. Aku akan bilang pada Kakashi-sensei agar kamarku dipindah. Kau pastinya kesal sekali padaku kan..?"

"..."

"Okay, aku tahu kau pasti benci padaku sekarang. Aku minta maaf ya, aku telah membuatmu malu."

Sasuke bergegas keluar kamar, namun dirasakannya Naruto memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak melakukannya di depan umum."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu tidak baik."

Ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto, lalu membalikkan badan.

"Wakatta yo.. Lagipula aku cuma mau mengembalikan CD game ini ke temanku di lantai bawah."

"Eh? Jadi kau tidak akan pindah kamar?"

"Aduuh, selera humormu ternyata jelek sekali ya. Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu, hah?"

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Naruto langsung menampar pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Itai! Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda, Dobe.."

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme!"

"Tapi kau benar-benar Dobe!"

Dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto. Ia menatap dalam mata biru cerah itu dengan matanya yang sehitam batu onyx.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun? Janji tetaplah janji, Naruto."

"Eh? Kau masih ingat?"

"Aku bahkan masih ingat saat kau terduduk sambil menangis di jalan aspal. Enam tahun lalu."

Naruto ingin menunduk, tapi tidak bisa karena Sasuke terus menatapnya dalam.

"Naruto.., aishiteru."

Kembali, tanpa harus mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, sang Uchiha mempertemukan bibir tipisnya pada Namikaze di hadapannya, menciumnya lembut.

"Aishiteru... mo... Sasuke,"

.

.

.

Jum'at pagi yang cerah. Naruto bangun dengan perasaan lemas. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Naruto memaksakan berjalan ke kamar mandi, tapi baru dua langkah ia sudah ambruk dan tiba-tiba hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Itai.." Naruto memegangi kepalanya, sementara tangannya yang lain menghapus darah yang mengalir.

Ia lalu melihat Sasuke. _Syukurlah, dia belum bangun_, pikirnya. Ia pun kembali bangkit untuk mandi pagi.

_Kami-sama, aku takut.. Kenapa bisa kambuh lagi?__  
_

"Naruto? Kenapa wajahmu begitu pucat?" suara Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto yang baru saja selesai berpakaian dan ingin minum obat.

"Eh.. Kau sudah bangun ya.. Aku cuma sedikit pusing." jawabnya sambil buru-buru menyembunyikan bungkusan obat yang tadi hendak diminumnya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke tahu tentang hal ini. Tentang penyakit mengerikan yang sejak lama dideritanya.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

"Hn. Sudah sana mandi, kalau tak mau kutinggal seperti kemarin." Naruto berusaha tersenyum. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Dobe tersayangnya itu, lalu bergegas mandi.

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, Naruto semakin tak kuat berdiri. Ia terus meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya, padahal ia sudah minum obat. Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya jadi khawatir.

"Daijoubu?" tanyanya cemas. Naruto memandang sayu.

"H.. haik.. Aku baik-"

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun!" seorang kakak kelas – tepatnya Sasori – menghentikan dialog mereka berdua. Sasuke tertegun. _Sasori mengenal Naruto?_

"Ohayou, Senpai.."

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?"

"Iie.. Aku hanya pusing sedikit, hehe.."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, Senpai. Aku tidak sakit."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Naruto dan Sasori mengobrol seakan tak ada dirinya di sana.

_Untuk apa Sasori ke sini?_

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, ya. Jaa ne!"

"Arigatou Senpai! Jaa ne,"

Sasori berlalu tanpa bicara apa-apa pada Sasuke. Naruto heran. "Kau.. Bukankah kau sekelas dengan Sasori-senpai?"

Mereka kembali berjalan. Sasuke yang masih terdiam, menatap Sasori dengan curiga. "Ya.. Aku memang sekelas. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tidak menyukainya, mungkin begitu juga dengannya."

"Maksudmu, dia juga tidak menyukaimu?"

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Naruto tersenyum simpul, lalu menceritakan kejadian di kelas kemarin.

"Begitulah. Sepertinya dia orang baik.." Naruto mengakhiri penjelasan _flashback_-nya.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Dia aneh. Teman-teman sekelasku juga tidak menyukainya."

"Aneh? Kenapa aneh?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Pertama, dia tidak sopan. Kau sendiri yang bilang, dia langsung masuk ke kelasmu tanpa mengucap salam atau bicara apapun kan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Kedua, dia terlalu agresif dan kasar. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Apapun. Ketiga, dia pembohong."

Naruto tercekat. "Kau serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Sejak kelas 2 SMP aku satu sekolah bahkan sekelas dengannya, dan ada banyak bukti yang menunjukkan kalau dia seperti itu."

"Contohnya? Satu saja. Yang membuktikan kalau dia kasar dan pembohong?"

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. "Dia pernah menyekap Konan di gudang sekolah hanya karena Konan mendapat nilai ulangan lebih bagus darinya, dia juga menyita ponsel Konan agar tidak dapat meminta tolong. Saat Tsunade-sensei menanyakan keberadaan Konan, dia mengatakan kalau Konan sakit dan sudah pulang sejak awal jam kedua. Untungnya Konan cerdik, ia menyelipkan kertas bertuliskan 'HELP ME PLEASE! I'M LOCKED HERE' melalui celah di bawah pintu. Penjaga sekolah pun melihatnya, membebaskan Konan, tapi ia langsung pingsan karena sesak nafas akibat udara gudang yang sangat pengap. Itu wajar, karena ternyata Konan sudah hampir 4 jam disekap di sana."

"Siapa Konan?"

"Teman sekelasku saat SMP. Aku juga masih tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Sasori melakukan hal seperti itu pada perempuan,"

"Lalu bagaimana Sasori?"

"Dia diskors selama 1 bulan."

"Apakah setelah itu dia berubah?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Dia masih terus berbuat onar. Tapi dia anak yang sangat cerdas, oleh karena itu para guru masih mempertimbangkannya untuk naik kelas. Padahal kalau menurutku, menurut kami semua, dia gila dan tidak pantas bersekolah."

"..."

"Mengerikan, kan?"

"Ngg, iya.. He seems like a psycho."

"Kau benar. Memang itu julukan yang diberikan untuknya."

Sasuke merangkul Naruto. "Kau harus menjaga jarak dengan Sasori. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Hn."

* * *

**-END OF PART ONE-**

_Selesai juga part one! Owyeaah _^_^

_Tadinya, Rin mau pasang rate T lho di fic ini, karena pas Rin preview lagi di chap ini lemonnya cuma sedikit banget dan kissu doang *whatthehell*. Tapi karena liat rules kalau T itu artinya untuk usia 13+ dan Rin pikir anak usia 14 tahun masih terlalu unyu-unyu buat baca fic yaoi macam ini, *plakk* makanya Rin pasang rate M. Buat jaga-jaga aja sih hehe _:p

_Tapi setelah itu masih dilema nih, soalnya setau Rin itu rate M kan buat fic yang ada adegan 'itu'-nya. So.. udahlah rate T aja. *galaunentuinrating*_

_Maaf ya adik-adikku~ _TTATT _coba kalau ada rate T-M ya_ TwT

_Oya, di part dua nanti, Sasori akan memperlihatkan (sedikit) sisi agresifnya dan membuat Sasuke sangat... sangat... marah. Ups._

_Udah ah bocorannya segitu aja _XD_ sampai jumpa di part two, minna~ RnR please _m(_ _)m

_-Rin-_


	2. Sorry

**_previous chapter..._  
**

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun? Janji tetaplah janji, Naruto."

"Eh? Kau masih ingat?"

"Aku bahkan masih ingat saat kau terduduk sambil menangis di jalan aspal. Enam tahun lalu."

Naruto ingin menunduk, tapi tidak bisa karena Sasuke terus menatapnya dalam.

"Naruto.., aishiteru."

Kembali, tanpa harus mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, sang Uchiha mempertemukan bibir tipisnya pada Namikaze di hadapannya, menciumnya lembut.

"Aishiteru... mo... Sasuke,"

.

.

.

"Mengerikan, kan?"

"Ngg, iya.. He seems like a psycho."

"Kau benar. Memang itu julukan yang diberikan untuknya. Kau harus menjaga jarak dengan Sasori. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Hn."

* * *

**SOBA NI ITTE**

** by BlueRin**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE: T**

**WARNING: Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typos, Chara Death**

* * *

**TAP!**

Naruto menutup laptop di hadapannya dengan kasar.

"Shit. Kenapa susah sekali sih.."

"Naze?"

Sasuke membawa dua gelas milkshake, lalu duduk di sisi Naruto.

"Ini untukmu."

"Sankyuu.."

"Naze ka?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ini, aku mendapat tugas membuat animasi sederhana, tapi kenapa susah ya? Padahal aku sudah mengikuti tutorialnya dengan baik.."

"Aku juga pernah mendapat tugas itu. Mau kuajari?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Ia menggeser duduknya sehingga Sasuke dapat duduk berhadapan dengan laptop.

**KLIK KLIK KLIK**

Sasuke sibuk sendiri dan membiarkan Naruto memperhatikannya. Lima belas menit berlalu.

"Iya ya, kenapa animasinya tak bergerak?" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas putus asa. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak bisa juga, aku akan minta bantuan yang lain,"

"Gomenne."

"Tidak apa. Tugasnya masih minggu depan kok!"

"Akan lebih baik kalau dikerjakan dari sekarang, Dobe.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Dobe! Dasar Teme!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau berhenti memanggilmu Dobe?"

"Aku akan berangkat sekolah duluan setiap hari dan meninggalkanmu."

"Itu berarti akan lebih banyak ciuman memalukan yang akan terjadi setiap hari."

"Arrgh! Kusso! Tem-"

Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto dan menggigitnya gemas, meninggalkan _bitemark_ di sana. Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Teme! No! Itai!"

"Aku mungkin memang tidak bisa mengajarimu animasi sederhana, tapi sekarang aku akan mengajarimu bangaimana caranya bertingkah seperti orang dewasa." kata Sasuke sambil membopong Naruto ala _bride style_ dan meletakkan si pirang itu di tempat tidurnya. Naruto ketakutan.

_Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Jangan-jangan.._

Benar saja. Sasuke mulai menindih tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang berat sehingga Naruto tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Naruto gemetar ketakutan. Ia belum pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up and let's play, Naru-chan.."

"Noooooo! Mm-mhh.."

Perkataan Naruto sudah dibungkam habis oleh bibir Sasuke yang sekarang menciumnya dengan liar. Perlahan lidahnya bergerak ke leher Naruto.

"Sasuke, please, no.. Uhh.. Mmmhh.."

"Daijoubu da yo, i won't hurt you.."

"But no, please, no.."

Naruto yang semakin ketakutan mulai menangis. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke-nya, Teme-nya, ternyata akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Sssh. Okay, okay, just one more," kata Sasuke santai. Ia membuat satu _kissmark_ lagi di leher kiri Naruto yang semakin sesunggukan seperti orang habis dipukuli. Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ke..kenapa kau.."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya bertingkah seperti orang dewasa." Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tampang Naruto yang cemberut dan menangis.

"Jahat."

"Tapi kau suka, kan? Hah, Dobe?"

"URUSEEE~! Omae wa baka!"

"Hahaha.. Kau hanya belum terbiasa, Dobe.."

Naruto berpindah ke tempat tidurnya sendiri, menarik selimut, dan tidur. Sasuke yang masih tertawa pun mematikan lampu dan ikut bergegas tidur.

"Oyasumi, Dobe.."

.

.

.

Sabtu! Hari terakhir masuk sekolah dalam seminggu, dan Naruto telah berencana menghabiskan Sabtu ini dengan menyelesaikan tugas animasi-nya yang kemarin. Saat jam istirahat ia langsung ke taman sekolah, duduk di bangku taman, agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya mengerjakan tugas.

**KLIK KLIK KLIK KLIK KLIK~**

"Kussoooo..." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, ia sudah menyerah. Sekarang jam istirahat sudah hampir berakhir dan ia belum makan gara-gara tugas konyol itu.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menoleh. Sasori-senpai.

"E, Senpai.."

"Nani shiten da?"

"Err, ini.. tugas, Senpai.."

"Tugas apa?"

"Animasi sederhana. Aku sudah berkali-kali mencobanya tapi gambarnya tetap tidak bergerak,"

"Kau yakin sudah mengikuti tutorialnya dengan baik?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin.."

Sasori lalu duduk di samping Naruto dan tentu saja ia menawarkan bantuan. Naruto hanya mengangguk karena ia sendiri juga sudah capek.

"Aku akan coba membuat ikan yang berenang." katanya sambil mulai memainkan kursor. Gerakannya tepat, cepat dan meyakinkan. Tak sampai semenit ia sudah selesai menggambar seekor ikan koi berwarna orange. Bagus sekali. Naruto terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

"Lalu kau klik ini, kemudian ikon yang ini, dan akhirnya.."

Hening. Si ikan koi tetap tidak bergerak. Sasori mengusap rambutnya yang merah.

"Hmm, iya ya." ia memperhatikan petunjuk di kertas tutorial dengan seksama. Matanya menyipit. "Kau yakin sudah menginstal semua program aplikasi pendukung yang dibutuhkan untuk ini?"

_Program aplikasi pendukung?_ Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Memangnya harus pakai aplikasi apa lagi, Senpai?" tanya Naruto bingung, membuat Sasori tertawa geli.

"Hahahahaha.. Ternyata kau melewatkan yang paling penting. Di sini tertulis; kau harus menginstal _PlusPlayer_ dan _E-Codec Pack_ terlebih dahulu sebelumnya. Lihat ini. Poin pertama. Tulisannya memang agak sedikit tak jelas, mungkin sewaktu temanmu memfotokopi ini tintanya habis."

Naruto membaca poin pertama di tutorial, lalu cengengesan. Mukanya memerah karena malu. "Hehehe.. Iya Senpai. Aku terlalu bersemangat sih. Gomenne.."

"Tak apa. Wajar, kau itu masih tingkat pemula. Sekarang aku akan instal aplikasinya. Sudah ada mentahannya kan?"

"Ya.."

Di tangan Sasori, sebentar saja proses instalasi kedua program sudah selesai. Ia membuka program _animation maker_ itu kembali, dan menyerahkan laptop pada Naruto.

"Coba kau yang kerjakan. Aku akan membantumu."

Naruto mengangguk yakin. Ia menggambar sebuah bintang secara asal untuk percobaan, nantinya ia akan buat bintang itu berkelip tiga warna pelangi.

"Nah, setelah itu seperti tadi. Kau klik ikon yang ini, ini, dan..."

_Sempurna!_ Pekik Naruto dalam hati. Ia senang sekali karena sekarang bintang itu berkelip merah-kuning-hijau. Dan yang terpenting, tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Kau berhasil. Ini saja sudah bagus kok!" Sasori tersenyum manis. Naruto tertawa lega sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali.

_Dia ternyata memang cerdas sekali! Dia juga baik, jadi sepertinya aku tak perlu takut.. _

"Sama-sama. Anytime you need me, you just.."

Sasori tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Tanpa berlama-lama, bibir mereka pun bertemu. Naruto melotot kaget.

"Suki da, Naruto.."

Naruto yang masih kaget, lidahnya kelu. Ia buru-buru membereskan laptopnya dan berdiri salah tingkah.

"G.. go.. gomenne, Senpai, aku harus masuk kelas. Arigatou!" Naruto berlari ke kelasnya. Sasori memandang Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya, lalu tersenyum lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan kejadian itu. Sosok itu terdiam di tempatnya sedari tadi, menyaksikan semuanya, menghela nafas berat, lalu ikut beranjak pergi ketika ia melihat Naruto berlari ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengetuk kepalanya dengan pulpen. Ia samasekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi akibat kejadian tadi, padahal saat ini pelajaran Matematika.

_Gawat.. Gawat..Gawat! Aduuh, untungnya Sasuke tidak tahu. Hiih! Aku bisa dibunuhnya.._

**KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING**

Bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda jam terakhir telah selesai. Naruto bergegas pulang ke asrama. Ia tak lupa menjemput Sasuke ke kelasnya seperti biasa, padahal jantungnya berdebar kencang karena takut. Ia berusaha bersikap normal agar Teme-nya tidak curiga.

Namun saat mengintip dari jendela kelas, ia tak menemukan Sasuke. Kiba-senpai memberitahu kalau Sasuke sudah pulang duluan. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Tadaima.." begitu mengucap salam pulang, Naruto menemukan kondisi kamar asrama mereka – Ia dan Sasuke – sangat berantakan. Ponsel Sasuke tergeletak di lantai dan buku-buku berserakan, seperti habis ada badai. Tapi pikirannya langsung menjurus ke keadaan terburuk: Baru saja ada perampokan dan Sasuke disekap.

Ia pun kalang kabut mencari Sasuke ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Kolong tempat tidur, lemari, belakang pintu.. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tidak ada. Ia mencari ke kamar mandi.

"Sasukeee!"

"Aku di sini kau bodoh."

Ketika Naruto menoleh, Sasuke menatapnya marah, sepertinya ia sengaja bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa berantakan sekali di luar?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat Sasori brengsek itu mendekatimu?"

Nafas Sasuke memburu, matanya berkilat tanda ia sangat marah. Sepertinya Naruto tahu kenapa ruangan menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Naruto melihat bola mata onyx itu tampak merah sekarang, atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke memperhatikannya tadi.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi kau malah diam saja tadi. Saat dia.." Sasuke memutus kata-katanya. Naruto menunduk malu. Ia tahu ia salah. Tapi ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan saat itu, dan kebetulan Sasori datang. Mana ia tahu kalau tiba-tiba Sasori akan menciumnya. Tapi Sasuke benar, kenapa ia diam saja tadi dan bukannya melepas ciumannya?

"SAAT SESEORANG BICARA, TATAP MATANYA BODOH! APA KAU MENGANGGAPKU PATUNG BICARA HAH?" bentak Sasuke. Naruto mulai terisak takut. Sasuke terus memanggilnya bodoh. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Go.. gomen.. gomenne.." entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucap kata 'maaf' hari ini. Ia kembali terisak, namun Sasuke tak peduli. Sasuke keluar kamar mandi lalu terdengar suara berisik yang sepertinya Sasuke sedang mengepak barang. Naruto mengikutinya keluar.

Dugaannya benar, Sasuke sudah menutup kopernya. Si onyx itu tidak mau melihat Naruto lagi walaupun ia tahu Naruto sedang memperhatikannya, ia langsung keluar kamar.

"Sayonara."

**BLAM**

Naruto terpaku di tempat.

Sasuke pergi. Betul-betul pergi. Mungkin minta kamar asrama-nya dipindahkan. Ia adalah anak Fugaku Uchiha, Kepala Polisi paling terhormat di Konoha. Jadi selama ini, apapun yang dimintanya pada sekolah, dengan mudah dikabulkan tanpa banyak alasan.

"Sayonara..?" gumam Naruto lemas. Ia berjalan lunglai ke tempat tidur, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan cepat ke kamar asrama barunya yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Ia memang minta pada Orochi-sensei, wali kelasnya, agar kamarnya dipindah. Ia sudah kalut, tak peduli akan Naruto yang menangis habis-habisan di kamar.

.

.

.

**TING TUNG TING TUNG**

Suara alarm ponsel membangunkan Naruto. Pukul 04.30, hari Minggu. Naruto yang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi tanpa alarm sekarang malah ingin tidur lagi. Kepalanya terasa berat karena menangis semalaman. Bantalnya basah penuh air mata, dan sepertinya matanya bengkak.

Ia merasa sangat kacau. Belum ganti seragam sejak kemarin sore, belum mandi, belum makan malam, dan ruangan masih berantakan akibat Sasuke mengamuk kemarin. Karena keadaan seperti ini ia ingin menangis lagi, tapi ditahannya. Ia pun mulai bangun lalu merapikan kamar. Menyusun kembali buku-buku, merapikan kedua tempat tidur lalu bergegas mandi.

Saat membuat sarapan, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Merasa penyakitnya kambuh, ia mematikan kompor dan hendak minum obat.

"I..tai.. Kami-sama.." gumamnya lirih. Lagi-lagi ia mimisan. Ia mengambil tissue dan menutup lubang hidung, seperti yang biasa dilakukan banyak orang ketika mimisan. Kali ini darahnya lebih banyak sehingga ia harus menahan pernafasan hidungnya lebih lama dan menekan hidung cukup keras. Namun sudah lima menit dan darahnya tetap mengalir.

"Oh My God.. Please.."

Setelah tujuh menit, akhirnya mimisannya berhenti. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke Sasuke. _Kami-sama.. Aku tak mau dia tahu soal ini.._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sekarang sudah hari Rabu dan tidak ada SMS atau telepon dari Sasuke. Itu berarti ia harus berusaha minta maaf, meskipun dalam hatinya ia bersikeras bukan ia yang sepenuhnya salah. Lagipula apa salahnya meminta maaf? Dan lagi, melihat sikap Sasuke yang dari hari Senin kemarin, dua hari sejak mereka bermasalah, tidak melirik Naruto sedikit pun padahal mereka sering bertemu di perpustakaan. Tentu saja teman-teman mereka bingung.

"Naruto-kun!" sebuah suara halus memanggilnya, Sai. Oh ya, Naruto ingat, hari ini ada pengambilan nilai basket. Tapi karena sejak hari Minggu kemarin kondisinya tidak fit karena akhir-akhir ini penyakitnya sering kambuh, Kakashi-sensei melarangnya ikut. Kushina-san, Ibu Naruto, sejak awal sudah memberitahu para guru kalau putranya menderita penyakit berat dan meminta mereka untuk tidak menyebarkannya ke teman-temannya. Beliau takut putranya dianggap lemah dan akhirnya tidak punya teman.

"Kau pucat sekali. Kau yakin kau hanya pusing?" tanya Sai khawatir. Naruto mengangguk. Sai memang perhatian pada siapapun. Setelah mengucapkan 'jaga dirimu' pada Naruto, pria murah senyum itu segera pergi ke lapangan sekolah.

Merasa sangat bosan, Naruto nekat pergi ke ruang olahraga sekolah, mulai memantulkan bola basket yang didapatnya dari keranjang penyimpanan bola di ruangan itu.

**SRAAK**

Satu shoot dan masuk. Naruto memang hobi bermain basket sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum ia divonis mengidap penyakit mengerikan.

**SRAAK**

Dua shoot, masuk lagi. Kali ini Naruto merasa tubuhnya mulai limbung. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia terus melakukan _dribble_. Tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya sakit, sakit sekali.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Setelah sakitnya agak reda, ia kembali men-_dribble_ bola, namun pandangannya kembali kabur. Semuanya terasa bergoyang, dan... gelap.

**TEP!**

"Omae wa baka."

* * *

**-END OF PART TWO-**

**_A.N..._**

_Rin : "Ntar di chapter selanjutnya Naruto bakalan tambah tersiksa lho..hihi. Sasori juga bakalan tambah liar.." cuma ngeledek_

_Naruto : "Lah kok lo gitu sih! Gak adil! Sasuke aja lo kasih peran yang kuat, giliran gue lo kasih peran yang sakit-sakitan! An*rit lo!"_

_Rin : bengong "Kok malah jadi galakan situ, sih? Saya kan ngajak bercanda! Ntar gajinya saya kurangin baru nyaho!"_

_Naruto : "Trus ngaruh gitu ke gue? Toh masih banyak author lain yang mau bikin cerita tentang gue, week :P"_

_Rin : " #$%^&12345678!"_

_Naruto : "ZXCVBNMASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOP!"_

_Sasuke : tiba-tiba dateng, ngeluarin chidori_

_-hening-_

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS! ^_^****  
**

_**Kasumi Uzumaki, Ciel-Kky30, Haruka Hayashibara, GerhardGeMi, Uchy-san, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, ZukaBaka, Nasumichan Uharu, Netter-In**_

* * *

**ANSWEROOM**

_**Naruto sakit leukimia ya OAO? #sotoy. Nanti dia mati? T.T soalny warningnya 'chara det' TTTT' - **err.. bakalan terjawab di chap terakhir *plakk*_

_**wah sasori psyco ya?** - sebetulnya cuma julukan sih, tapiiiii..._

_**Um, request lime sasonaru donk ya,,,,,** - di chap ini cuma dikit sih ._. tapi di chap selanjutnya bakalan liar! XDDD *sengajabocorin*_

_**naruto dah sakit brapa lama ?** - udah lama sih, dari SMP *hiks* T.T_

_**sabar y bang sasu... Naru emang imut sh jd psti kau pny bnyk saingan xD** - bener banget ==b Naruchan emang imut [BANGET] X3_

* * *

_RnR please _m(_ _)m

_-Rin-  
_


	3. Baka Baka!

**_previous chapter..._  
**

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat Sasori brengsek itu mendekatimu? Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi kau malah diam saja tadi. Saat dia.."

"Gomenne.."

"Sayonara."

Naruto terpaku di tempat.

Sasuke pergi. Betul-betul pergi.

"Sayonara..?" gumam Naruto lemas. Ia berjalan lunglai ke tempat tidur, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sekarang sudah hari Rabu dan tidak ada SMS atau telepon dari Sasuke.

Naruto ingat, hari ini ada pengambilan nilai basket. Tapi karena sejak hari Minggu kemarin kondisinya tidak fit karena akhir-akhir ini penyakitnya sering kambuh, Kakashi-sensei melarangnya ikut. Merasa sangat bosan, Naruto nekat pergi ke ruang olahraga sekolah, mulai men-dribble bola basket yang didapatnya dari keranjang penyimpanan bola di ruangan itu.

**SRAAK**

Satu shoot dan masuk. Naruto memang hobi bermain basket sejak dulu.

**SRAAK**

Dua shoot, masuk lagi. Kali ini Naruto merasa tubuhnya mulai limbung. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia terus melakukan dribble. Tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya sakit, sakit sekali.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Setelah sakitnya agak reda, ia kembali men-dribble bola, namun pandangannya kembali kabur. Semuanya terasa bergoyang, dan... gelap.

**TEP!**

"Omae wa baka."

* * *

**SOBA NI ITTE**

**by BlueRin**

**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE: T**

**WARNING: Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typos, Chara Death**

* * *

Sang Uchiha spontan berdiri dari kursinya ketika melihat Namikaze di hadapannya tersadar dari pingsan. Naruto berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia memang sudah sadar, tapi matanya masih terpejam. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Uuuh..." Naruto mengerang pelan. Ia baru saja akan terduduk ketika tangan seseorang menahan pundaknya, dan saat ia mendongak... ternyata Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Kau masih belum pulih."

Naruto terdiam. Wajah yang biasanya _stoic_ itu menatapnya dingin.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat bodoh."

"..."

"Kudengar dari Sai tadi Kakashi-sensei melarangmu ikut pengambilan nilai basket, tapi mengapa justru kau yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Kau bodoh."

"..."

"Aku paling benci dengan orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Kalau kau benci denganku, kenapa kau tak meninggalkanku?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Aku juga benci sekali dengan orang yang kerjanya membodoh-bodohi orang lain seakan dirinya paling pintar." lanjut Naruto tajam.

"Aku memang akan pergi dari sini." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto, dan berjalan keluar. Baru beberapa langkah, ia mendengar suara Naruto meringis sehingga ia menghentikan langkah.

Naruto kini mencoba berdiri. Tapi karena kepalanya masih sakit, ia sempoyongan. Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Kau bilang kau ingin pergi kan? Sana pergi! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" bentak Naruto kasar. Ia meronta dalam rengkuhan Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau sedang sakit, BODOH!"

"Aku benci kau! Aku paling tidak suka-" Naruto tak meneruskan teriakannya karena masih lemah, matanya pun terpejam kembali. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi si Namikaze.

"Naruto! Please, kumohon, tidak lagi.. Kau bisa mendengarku..?" seru Sasuke cemas. Ia sekarang tak mempedulikan apapun. _Aku tak menganggapmu bodoh, percayalah.. Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu.. Aku menyayangimu.. Kumohon, sadarlah.._

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Mata safir itu – begitu sayu – menatap mata onyx di depannya dengan heran. Dilihatnya samar, si onyx meneteskan airmata. Wajahnya pun tampak cemas sekali.

"Kau bisa mendengarku?" si onyx mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia tak peduli Naruto melihatnya menangis.

"Kau... menangis." kata Naruto pelan. Sasuke lantas memeluk Naruto.

"Ya.. aku memang menangis."

"Untuk orang bodoh sepertiku?"

"Sssh, don't say that again. Kau tidak bodoh. Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu, aku.."

"..."

"Menyayangimu. Sangat."

"Kau yakin tak membenciku?"

"Tidak akan pernah bisa, Naruto."

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, hingga Naruto merasa tubuhnya menghangat.

"Sasuke.., soal Sasori.. maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar.."

"Sasori sudah kuperingatkan tadi, meskipun aku kurang yakin. Tapi kau tak usah khawatir dia akan mendekatimu lagi. Dia telah berjanji padaku."

"Jangan marah lagi ya. Aku takut melihatmu mengamuk seperti kemarin,"

"Waktu itu aku hanya sedang emosi. Ini salahku. Kau tak perlu minta maaf."

"..."

Naruto melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke. Ia melihat si onyx masih menangis pertanda khawatir. Dengan ibu jarinya Naruto menghapus airmata itu, membuat Sasuke tersenyum perlahan.

"Istirahatlah sampai jam sekolah usai. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa." kata Sasuke, membimbing Naruto kembali ke tempat tidur. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sasuke bergegas keluar ruangan dan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

_**Three days later, after everything was changed to be normal like usually..**_

**DRRRT DRRRT DRRRT**

Getar ponsel Naruto yang diletakkan di kolong meja membuat anak itu kaget. Tak biasanya ada SMS saat jam pelajaran begini. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Jiraiya-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan tentang sistem pencernaan. _Ah, bagus, Sensei tak melihatku_, gumamnya dalam hati. Ia pun segera membaca SMS tersebut. Dari Sasuke.

* * *

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_Today I have something special 4 u. See ya after school :*_

* * *

Naruto mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. _Sesuatu, apa ya kira-kira..?_

Pertanyaan itu terus menggelayut di otaknya sampai jam sekolah selesai. Tapi sial, sang Teme sudah pulang duluan ketika Naruto menjemput ke kelasnya, membuat si Namikaze makin penasaran. Dan saat memasuki kamar asrama..

**CUP!**

Sebuah ciuman di pipi mengagetkan Naruto. Dilihatnya Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Ss.. Sasu? Bikin kaget saja.."

"Hahahaha.. aku sengaja membuat kejutan untukmu. Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum datar. Sesuatu tampak disembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

"Ngg, yang jelas bukan hari ulang tahunku. Ulang tahunmu juga bukan."

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya tepat ke depan wajah Naruto. Sekotak cokelat.

"Happy Valentine!"

"Wha.."

"Jangan katakan kau lupa. Dasar Dobe."

"Aku mau cokelatnyaaa Temee.."

"Kau saja tak peduli dengan hari ini, aku jadi malas. Cokelatnya kumakan sendiri saja."

"Jahat."

"Memang."

Sasuke dengan santai membuka kotak itu, mengambil satu isinya, lalu memakan – oh tunggu, dia tidak langsung memakan cokelatnya, tapi mengapit cokelat itu di antara kedua bibirnya.

"Ini."

"E-eh? Tidak mau! Kau jorok!"

"Ya sudah."

Kali ini benar-benar dimakannya cokelat itu dengan lahap, membiarkan Naruto menyaksikannya dengan wajah memanas karena kesal. Satu butir, dua butir, tiga, empat-

"Teme! Jangan dihabiskan! Aku juga mau! Jahat!" Naruto mulai cemberut. Sasuke lalu melakukan hal seperti tadi, mengapit cokelat itu di bibirnya.

"Then eat this."

"..."

"Aku memaksa. Sebelum benar-benar kuhabiskan."

Naruto mengalah, perasaannya mulai tidak enak. "Tapi jangan lakukan hal lain ya?" pintanya sok tahu. Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis.

Perlahan tangannya mendekati bibir Sasuke, hendak mengambil cokelat lezat itu dari mulut sang Teme. Tapi sepertinya Teme-nya memang berniat lain. Dengan cepat ditahannya tangan Naruto – dan tangan satunya lagi – agar Dobe-nya itu tak memberontak, lalu dimasukannya cokelat itu ke mulut Naruto. Ya, dari mulut ke mulut. Naruto mengerang tertahan. Didesaknya Naruto ke dinding sehingga si pirang tidak dapat bergerak.

"Teme! Kau jorooooookkk!" Naruto masih sempat protes walaupun kini ia sedang mengunyah cokelat.

"Biar saja."

"Lengket, tahu! Sekarang minggir, aku mau-"

"Tidak akan."

Mata safir itu sontak membulat kaget. _A-apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi setelah ini..? Aku tidak mau lagi!_

"Teme, lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak."

Sasuke menatap safir itu dalam-dalam. _How sweet you are.._ pikirnya. Tentu saja, pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya adalah Naruto Namikaze, putra Minato Namikaze. Seorang Naruto, yang memiliki wajah begitu imut, berkulit karamel dan bermata biru indah itu sungguh membuat Sasuke menjadi orang paling bahagia karena dapat memilikinya.

"Dengar," Sasuke berkata pelan di hadapan Naruto yang mulai gemetar, "I love you. A lot."

"Mm-hm..?"

"Let me. Just this time. I promise."

"But.."

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

"..."

"Hn?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke satu hal. Penyakitnya. Siksaan yang akhir-akhir ini sering kambuh. _Kami-sama, apakah ini pertanda? Bahwa aku akan segera mati dan meninggalkan Sasuke untuk selamanya.._

"Naruto?"

_Kami-sama.. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memintaku melakukannya, dan aku takut ini sekaligus yang terakhir kali.. Aku benar-benar takut.. Mungkin aku.._

"O-okay.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea.."

"..."

"I love you too..,"

Giliran si onyx yang terkejut. Naruto sangat jarang mengucapkan kata itu.

"Naruto," bibir Sasuke telah berjarak 2 inchi dari si pirang, "Thanks for love me back."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, lalu mulai menggigit bibir bawah si empunya, meminta izin masuk. Naruto membuka mulutnya. Tanpa perlawanan. Mereka pun beradu lidah, saling mencicipi saliva satu sama lain dan menimbulkan suara berdecap. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, lembut.

Lidah si pria raven menjelajahi setiap inchi rongga mulut pria pirang dengan penuh perasaan. Naruto memejamkan mata tanpa sadar dan meremas rambut Sasuke yang mencuat ke belakang, lalu memeluk lehernya, erat. Begitupun saat permainan tambah 'panas'. Sasuke menurunkan lidahnya ke leher Naruto, dengan lembut membuat sedikit tanda merah di sana, membuat Naruto melenguh pelan berkali-kali.

Selanjutnya bisa ditebak, Sasuke mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan Naruto hingga sekarang tubuh mereka polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, lalu menggendong Naruto ke tempat tidur. Sama sekali tanpa perlawanan dari Naruto.

_Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, Naruto._

_Aishiteru._

Ya, di sini mereka berdua menikmati malam Valentine mereka, saling merasakan satu sama lain, terhubung satu sama lain... untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

**TING TUNG TING TUNG**

"Dobe, wake up."

"Hmmh.."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto menggeliat bangun, sepertinya ia capek karena 'permainan' semalam. Biasanya 'kan, Naruto selalu bangun lebih awal dari Sasuke.

"Ohayou." kata Sasuke lembut sambil mengecup leher Naruto.

"Ohayou mo. Eh, ini.. hari minggu kan?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman depan asrama..?"

"Boleh. Aku mandi duluan ya."

"Okay. Jangan lama-lama, nanti keburu siang. Panas."

"Cerewet." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, membuat pria rubah itu tersenyum imut.

Sesampainya di taman yang bersuasana damai nan menyejukkan itu, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar sebanyak mungkin. Ia merasa sangat tenang, berada di tempat yang indah dengan seseorang yang amat disayanginya seumur hidup.

Begitu pula Sasuke. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto, lalu tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Naruto terlihat begitu ceria. Mereka pun merebahkan diri di rumput hijau, menatap birunya langit. Matahari hanya sedikit memancarkan sinarnya, padahal hari mulai siang. Betapa hari yang sempurna.

"Sasu," Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

"Go on."

"...apakah.. mati itu rasanya sakit?"

Sasuke tersentak sedikit. Ia melirik heran Naruto dari sudut matanya, namun tetap berusaha tenang.

"Entahlah. Kata beberapa orang sok tahu, mati itu.. lebih cepat dari tertidur."

"Oh. Begitu ya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya.. terlintas di otakku."

Sasuke pun terdiam sejenak. "Kalau begitu, lupakan soal itu." tegasnya. Naruto menghela nafas, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku mau kau berjanji satu hal."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu kan, enam tahun lalu? Sekarang aku mau kau juga berjanji padaku."

Naruto menoleh, dan wajah Sasuke sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi mata onyx dan safir itu bertemu.

"Soba ni itte,"

"..."

"Tetaplah di sisiku, sekarang dan selamanya."

Sasuke tidak berkedip, lama sekali. _Naruto, aku menunggu. Jangan membuatku kecewa._

"A-aku.." Naruto berpikir untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke, tapi itu sama saja dengan membuatnya marah. "Baiklah. Tentu saja!" Naruto akhirnya berkata antusias. Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Dalam hatinya Naruto merasa khawatir. _Kami-sama, aku takut tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Satu-satunya yang penghalangku adalah.._

**KRUUUUK**

Tiba-tiba onyx Sasuke membulat. Ia memegangi perutnya. Naruto yang menyadari asal suara itu tertawa geli.

"Ayo kita sarapan." kata Naruto sambil membuka keranjang piknik berisi makanan. Mereka memang berniat menghabiskan Minggu pagi dengan hal semacam piknik ini.

Wajah Sasuke memerah malu. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah menghabiskan dua onigiri. Selanjutnya mereka bertukar cerita, bercanda ria, berbagi tawa, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

_What a perfect day. Kami-sama, kumohon jangan cepat berlalu.._

.

.

.

Segudang aktivitas kembali menanti di Senin pagi itu. Seperti biasa saat Naruto membangunkannya, Sasuke bangun dengan malas. Ia benci hari Senin.

Namun tampaknya Sasuke tidak bisa bermalas-malasan lebih lama karena ia baru ingat, hari ini ada ulangan Bahasa Inggris! _Oh tidak, aku cuma belajar sedikit kemarin_, pikirnya takut.

"Tidak belajar pun kau tetap menduduki peringkat tiga besar di kelas, Sasuke! Sekarang cepat mandi!" teriak Naruto gemas, seakan tahu isi pikirannya. Sasuke tak bicara apapun dan langsung bergegas mandi.

**TAK TOK TAK TOK TAK TOK**

Bunyi langkah kaki yang dipercepat itu berasal dari Naruto. Ia hampir saja terlambat karena tadi Sasuke mandi terlalu lama. _Dasar Teme lelet!_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

**BLUK! BRAKK**

"Eh! Sumimasen ne," sahut Naruto cepat. Buku-buku milik orang yang ditabraknya berserakan. Naruto dengan tergesa membantunya merapikan buku-buku itu.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" orang yag ditolongnya malah bertanya balik. Naruto mendongak, ia hampir terjengkang ke belakang karena kaget. Seseorang berwajah manis berambut merah yang dikenalnya.

"Hontou ni sumimasen, Sasori-senpai!"

"Iie, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau sendiri? Ada yang luka?"

_Berlebihan deh_, Naruto bergumam dalam hati. "Ng.. tidak Senpai. Oya, aku harus ke kelas!"

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasori menahan langkah Naruto. "Temui aku di Ruang Kesenian saat jam istirahat kedua nanti. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Soal Sasuke." bisiknya pelan.

"Ba-baiklah." dan Sasori baru melepaskan tangannya. Naruto mendadak kalut. _Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa dia marah padaku? Atau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya?_

Sepanjang jam pelajaran ia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi, ia hanya menunggu bel istirahat kedua. _Sebentar lagi,_ pikirnya saat melihat arloji digitalnya menunjukkan pukul 12.00 pm. Istirahat kedua masih setengah jam lagi. Ia betul-betul gelisah.

**KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING**

"Yatta!" serunya lega, membuat Yamato-sensei yang baru saja selesai mengajar memandangnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Sumimasen, Sensei!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya dalam dan lama. Ia berharap dirinya tidak diskors atau mendapat Surat Peringatan dari sekolah karena dianggap tidak menghormati guru yang sedang mengajar – atau lebih tepatnya baru saja selesai mengajar.

Untungnya Yamato-sensei pemaaf. "Tak apa. Saya mengerti mungkin kamu sedang ada urusan lain, jadi harus menunggu jam istirahat."

_Oh baiklah, syukurlah. aku kan memang sudah minta maaf_. "Boleh saya permisi, Sensei?"

"Silakan, Naruto."

Setelah mengucapkan benyak terima kasih, ia langsung berlari ke Ruang Kesenian. Namun saat ia memasuki ruangan, kosong. Tak ada siapapun. _Sasori-senpai di mana..?__  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Naruto-kun." sebuah suara berasal dari belakang Naruto. Ternyata Sasori di belakang pintu. Pantas saja Naruto tidak melihatnya.

"Senpai, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto tak sabar. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena habis berlari tadi dan pertanda khawatir. Namun bukan seperti yang diharapkan, Sasori malah tersenyum tipis.

"Kau itu polos sekali,"

Naruto melotot. _Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa dia malah.._

"Kau mudah sekali dibohongi."

"Maaf, Senpai? Aku.. tidak mengerti."

"Tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke. Aku membohongimu, tahu."

_WHAT THE..? KENAPA DIA?_

"Aku memang ingin bicara sesuatu, tapi bukan tentang Sasuke. Tentang kau dan aku."

"..."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu kan?"

"T-tapi.. kau tahu aku sudah.."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Apa sih hebatnya bocah kurus berkulit vampire berambut unggas itu?"

"What.. Senpai!"

Mulut Naruto menganga tak percaya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan alam sadarnya mengatakan kalau ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Keadaan mulai tidak enak.

"Oh ya, aku harus mengakui kalau aku.. sangat ambisius."

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto ketika ia tahu anak itu sudah berjalan mundur cukup jauh darinya, mendekati pintu keluar.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk hal yang kuinginkan. Apapun, termasuk untuk mendapatkanmu."

Sasori berkata pelan namun nada bicaranya menyeramkan, seperti seorang psikopat. Naruto semakin berjalan mundur. Ia mulai takut.

"Dan kau harus mengetahui satu hal yang paling penting tentang aku..," Sasori yang semakin dekat dengan Naruto berkata pelan sekali, nyaris berbisik, "...aku sama sekali bukan orang baik seperti dugaanmu."

_Sasuke.. kau benar!_ Naruto benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia harus keluar. Ia pun berbalik, menarik gagang pintu tapi tak bisa. _FUCKIN SHIT! LOCKED! DIA SUDAH MERENCANAKAN INI SEMUA! _Teriak Naruto panik dalam hati. Pintu itu terbuat dari kaca. Ia harus menemukan sesuatu yang berat seperti bangku atau apalah untuk..

**DUAGH**

Naruto ambruk. Tengkuknya dihantam dari belakang oleh Sasori. Ia hampir tak sadarkan diri kalau tidak merasakan getaran ponsel di saku jas almamaternya. Sasori dengan cepat merampas ponsel itu sebelum Naruto sempat bergerak.

"Sasuke, telepon." katanya sambil menekan tombol _REJECT_, lalu melempar ponsel tersebut sembarangan. Naruto mengeluarkan air mata tanpa sadar saking ketakutannya.

"Dasar penganggu," Sasori menyeringai kurang ajar. "Kita baru saja akan bersenang-senang kan, Naru-chan?" Ia lalu mengunci pergerakan tangan Naruto.

"TI-TIDAAAK! SENPAIIIIII!" Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga, berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Sasori tertawa iblis.

"Bodoh sekali. Ini Ruang Kesenian. Kedap suara, tolol." Ia menekan tubuh Naruto yang berada di bawahnya sehingga anak malang itu tak dapat bergerak, mengejar bibir sang Namikaze yang sedari tadi belum didapatnya karena Naruto terus meronta. Namun akhirnya pada satu titik ia berhasil. Dilumatnya bibir Naruto.

"MMMMPPH!" Naruto sungguh tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasori. Ia menangis ketakutan. Sasori tak bisa diam, tangannya sibuk berusaha membuka jas almamater Naruto.

"Senpai.. tidak! Kau brengsek!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sering 'melakukannya' dengan Sasuke? Aku masa tidak boleh?"

_Kami-sama! Aku baru sekali melakukannya dengan Sasuke, dan mungkin hanya sekali dan hanya untuknya, tidak untuk yang lain! Help me, Kami-sama.._

**CUIH CUIH CUIH CUIH~ DUAGH DUAGH**

Naruto meludah sebanyak yang ia bisa, lalu meninju Sasori sekuat tenaga, berusaha membuat Sasori pergi. Dan tampaknya ia berhasil, Sasori berteriak kaget menerima gumpalan ludah di wajahnya dan sakit yang luar biasa di wajahnya. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya, menelepon Sasuke. _AYOLAH, SASUKE! ANGKAT! ANGKAT! ANGKAT!_

"_Naruto? Kenapa kau me-reject panggilanku tadi, hm..? Kau sedang.."_

"Sasuke, a—aku.. aku.. di Ruang Kesenian – to – tolong ke sini se – karang.. ku – mohon.." Naruto berusaha keras menahan sesunggukan. Ia benar-benar takut. Takut. Takut sekali.

"_Hei, kenapa kau? Naruto? Dobe!"_

"Ce—pat lah.. A—ku.. sedang.. da—lam.. ma—salah.."

"MENCARI BANTUAN, HAH?"

**SREEK**

"AAAAAKKHHH!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan begitu merasakan sebuah benda tajam menggores pipi kirinya hingga berdarah. Naruto kembali ambruk, ponselnya terjatuh.

"_HALO? NARUTO? WHY YOU-"_

**PIP**

Sasori mematikan telepon, tersenyum puas melihat Naruto kesakitan. Anak itu sekarang terlihat kacau sekali, dengan baju acak-acakan, pipi berdarah dan penuh air mata. Namun tak sedikitpun pemuda berambut merah itu merasa kasihan. Ia malah meraih wajah Naruto hingga kembali berhadapan dengan wajahnya, memegang wajah anak malang itu tepat di pipi kirinya yang luka.

"AAAAKKH! SAKIT! HENTIKAN!"

"KAU MULAI MEMBUATKU KESAL, BOCAH!"

Naruto berteriak seperti orang kesetanan sewaktu Sasori berhasil membuka jas almamaternya, dan saat Sasori berhasil menurunkan risleting celananya, Naruto memberontak namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat dibanding Sasori. Pria berambut merah itu membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat.

"Kalau kau terus berteriak, aku akan membunuhmu!" ancaman yang tak main-main karena tangan kirinya memang memegang pisau lipat sedari tadi. Pisau yang juga membuat pipi Naruto berdarah sampai sekarang. Naruto tambah menangis sesunggukan hingga ia sendiri sulit bernafas.

_Sasuke, cepatlah.. Aku tak kuat.._

"It's time to play, Baby.." diraihnya wajah menyedihkan itu sekali lagi, hampir saja bibirnya bersentuhan kembali dengan bibir Naruto ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka kasar.

"NARUTO!"

_Thanks Kami-sama.._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM, JERK? YOU ARE FUCKIN EVIL! BITCH! ..." caci maki terdengar dari mulut orang itu, _lifesaver_-nya, Sasuke Uchiha. Rupanya ia tak sendirian. Ia datang bersama Kakashi-sensei, Orochi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei.

Mereka segera menyeret Sasori ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah sebelum habis di tangan Sasuke. Selanjutnya, Naruto urusan Sasuke. Meskipun begitu Kakashi-sensei juga ikut berlutut di sisi Naruto, beliau tampak sangat khawatir dengan kondisi murid kesayangannya itu.

"KENAPA KAU BEGITU KERAS KEPALA, HAH? AKU SUDAH BILANG PADAMU-"

"Jangan se—karang.. kumo—hon.." suara Naruto begitu parau dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Di—dia yang me—lakukannya.. i—ini bu—kan salah—ku.. sung—gu—hh.." Naruto semakin menangis. Ia masih sangat ketakutan dan _shock_. Sasuke tambah memeluknya erat.

"Ssssh.. ssssh.. Aku percaya. Sangat percaya. Tenanglah, aku sudah di sini."

_Kenapa kejadiannya sama dengan enam tahun lalu? Kenapa aku selalu terlambat menolongnya? Astaga, Kami-sama.. Aku sangat menyesal.. Harusnya aku selalu ada di sisinya, kapanpun itu.. Maafkan aku.._

"A—ku.. ta—kut.." tubuh Naruto gemetar seakan sedang terhubung dengan aliran listrik.

"Ssssh. Tenang. Everything gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm here." Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, berusaha membuat anak itu tenang. Seragam Sasuke sekarang penuh darah dari pipi Naruto, ia baru sadar. Ia melepas pelukannya dan meraih dagu Naruto.

"APA LAGI YANG DIA LAKUKAN PADAMU?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto pandangan campuran – marah, kesal, sangat khawatir..

"Sebaiknya kita langsung bawa dia ke UKS, Sasuke-kun." tutur Kakashi-sensei yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka langsung memapah Naruto berdiri dan membawanya ke UKS. Namun setelah itu Kakashi-sensei mendapat panggilan dari Orochi-sensei, beliau pun menitipkan Naruto pada Sasuke dan langsung berlari ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Naruto tak berbicara apapun karena sekarang ia lemas dan _shock_. Matanya setengah terpejam dan saat ia membuka mata, didapatinya ia sudah berbaring di ranjang UKS. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setelah itu tampak Tsunade-sensei sibuk mengurusi pipinya yang berdarah karena disayat Sasori. Ketika cairan _betadine_ menyentuh pipinya yang terluka, ia berteriak tertahan menahan perih dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat.

_Jangan berteriak lagi, kumohon, Dobe.. Aku tak kuat mendengarnya.. Aku minta maaf.._

"Astaga. Siapa yang melakukannya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasori," katanya berusaha tenang. "Si rambut merah psikopat itu. Aku sudah berteman – bukan berteman, hanya sekelas – dengannya sejak SMP, Sensei. Di SMP pun dia sering berbuat onar dan pernah diskors."

"Ya ampun. Sangat keterlaluan." Tsunade-sensei menggelengkan kepala sambil menutup luka itu dengan kapas yang sudah diolesi _betadine_, setelah itu merekatkannya dengan plester. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering tanda ada SMS.

"Aku harus ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Baru saja Kakashi-sensei memberitahuku tentang kejadian ini. Kau tolong jaga Naruto-kun ya."

"Pasti, Sensei."

"Baik, terima kasih. Aku akan segera kembali."

**BLAM**

"Sa–su.."

"Jangan banyak bicara."

"..."

"Aku harus membuat supaya psikopat itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"..."

"Untuk selanjutnya aku akan selalu mengawasimu."

Naruto akhirnya diam. Capek, takut, sesak nafas, pusing..

Ia pun tertidur setelah Sasuke mengelus rambutnya lembut untuk menenangkannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang sedang menyusut hidungnya yang berair. Orang itu berbisik pelan, "I'm sorry.."

_Sasuke.. menangis lagi..?_

"I'm sorry.. Harusnya aku selalu menjagamu.. Akulah yang bodoh.."

* * *

**=END OF PART THREE=**

**Ya ampun, sumpah, Rin kebawa banget waktu ngebayangin adegan rape-nya!**

**Tadinya Rin mau bikin Naruto sampai pingsan gara-gara Sasori.. Tapi nggak ah kasian.. Dia udah cukup menderita HUAHUAHUA *dichidori**

_**huaa ampun Sasu.. abisnya Dobe-mu imut banget sih, pantes banget buat peran nangis-nangisan**_** XP **_***Nikita Willy mode on**_

**Okeh, di chap depan Rin akan bikin ending tak terduga!**

* * *

_**SPECIAL THANKS! ^_^**_

_**ZukaBaka, Ciel-Kky30, mugiwara eimi, Uchy-san, Netter-In, Kyumimi, Haruka Hayashibara**_

* * *

_**ANSWEROOM**_

**_naruto bakalan mati ya?_** - _ngg.. maunya sih.. gimana ya.. ._.a *DORRR_

_**Sasuke kok marahnya brutal gitu O.O gak kasian sama naruchan? Terus mreka nanti baekan ga? - **pastinya XD_

_**Q request sasonaru ya,,,,, - **agak kejam sih Saso-nya.. aku aja sampe gemeteran waktu nuis ini ehehe *jujur_

_**wah sasori suka ma naruto bneran tuh ? **- yap! bahkan terobsesi XD Naruchan imut banget sih jadi banyak yang suka X3_

_**Mkin pnasaran! Ini SasuNaruSaso kn? **- yap! di chap depan bakal ada surprise ^^b_

* * *

_RnR please _m(_ _)m

-Rin-


End file.
